Fragilidad
by Shiomei
Summary: A&M El hombre tras aquel frío aspecto y silencio sepulcral. Toda acción acarrea consecuencias y no siempre nos son favorables.


**_Notas del autor: _**

¡Hola Minna-san! No puedo evitar pensar que con este one-shot me estoy adentrando a territorio peligroso, pues está escrito desde el punto de vista de, creo yo, uno de los personajes más difíciles (si no el más difícil) de manejar de Rurouni Kenshin. Espero no malogre las letras preciosas de la canción que usaré, y que da nombre a este fic también. Al oírla me hizo pensar en este personaje. ¡Espero que les guste!

**¡VAMOS AL FIC!**

  
**_Disclaimers:_**

1. Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki y a las empresas asociadas de animación, producción, etc. Esta historia toma parte de sus personajes solo por meras razones de entretenimiento. 

2. La canción 'Fragilidad' pertenece a Gian Marco; las letras de esta están siendo usadas exclusivamente para fines de esta historia.

  
**_Dedicatoria:_**

Este fic está dedicado a una de mis lectoras más empedernidas: Leticia-chan. Hace tiempo que pensaba hacer un one-shot de esta índole pero no encontraba la mejor forma de aproximar a mis personajes a temas tan delicados. No sé si lo he logrado, pero sí puedo decir que lo he intentado teniendo en cuenta nuestras siempre provechosas conversaciones. ¡Que lo disfrutes! ¡Y no olvides tu siempre inteligente crítica!

  
**_Sugerencia:_**

Si no conocen la canción pues en Kazaa la pueden conseguir. Es excelente y además es un cantante conocido en mi país. Sería excelente que escuchen la canción mientras leen el fic, verán como combina muy bien (¡creo!).

* * *

  
**FRAGILIDAD**

_Por Shiomei_

* * *

El sonido ya conocido de los tabis que ahora usa junto a una variada cantidad de nuevos kimonos tradicionales se hacen cada vez más fuertes mientras se va acercando. Ella estará aquí hoy, como lo hizo tantas veces antes, en los tiempos en que venía indefectiblemente a mi encuentro. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser irremediablemente para volverse un adverbio cualquiera como indefectiblemente? ¿Cuándo había dado todo un giro tan extremo que había dejado de sentirme interrumpido y terminar esperando su visita con ansias indescriptibles? ¿Desde cuándo el afecto se convirtió en deseo, y la simple camaradería en necesidad de contacto? 

Sus pasos eran delicados, suaves, femeninos; apenas hacía ruido para no romper mi aparente concentración. Tan considerada, y tan engañada por mí; hacía tiempo que mi concentración estaba fija en la espera de su llegada y no en pensamientos. No necesito verla para saber que está ahí parada en el umbral esperando alguna palabra de mi parte. 

Es curioso pensar que la mujer que ahora está en el umbral sea la misma niña pequeña de ojos grandes y expresivos que cargué en mis brazos cuando joven. Aquella criatura, tan nueva en este mundo tan viejo, tan inocente en este mundo tan corrupto, tan suave y delicada para estas manos tan callosas y llenas de brusquedad que osaron acariciarla, buscando el secreto de su irradiante majestuosidad y encanto, aquel ser al que prometí cuidar y no le cumplí seguía junto a mí, teniendo todos las razones para escoger ignorarme y vivir una vida más tranquila.

Todavía recuerdo cuán maravillado estuve al verla por primera vez sonreír, y cuánto más al verla crecer con esa sonrisa en el rostro. Tan maravillado y tan aterrado a la vez ¿acaso podría velar porque esa pureza fuera conservada? ¿acaso aquellas sonrisas podrían ser eternas? Desde niña su carácter infantil y alegre fue capaz de arrancar risas de las personas menos pensadas. Hasta yo no podía evitar reaccionar ante sus conversaciones, juegos y muestras de afecto. Tal dulzura era foránea en el ambiente en que se vería obligada a crecer y eso la haría sufrir. Nadie jamás supo que mi miedo más grande era verla cambiar, convertirse en otra persona debido a la educación que se le daría, a lo que se encargarían de enseñarle llegado el momento y que rompería de plano con ese mundo lleno de colores y felicidad que su cabecita había creado. Quizá fue por eso que nunca se le exigió nada a pesar de que todos sabían que era necesario exigirle más que a los demás por ser la hija del ex okashira y porque ella debería, llegado el día, tomar ese puesto y honrar el apellido de su padre. Pero era Misao de quien se trataba y Misao para todos era la fuente de luz y nadie puede vivir en oscuridad. ¿Por qué apagar la única fuente de alegría y paz de lugar? ¿Por qué condenarse a no tener nada a qué aferrarse? No había razón aparente; Misao creció libre de ataduras, independiente y feliz. Su felicidad era la felicidad de todos. Su sonrisa esta puesta a buen recaudo, su padre no lo habría querido de otra forma.

Es casi imposible tan solo pensar que esa misma mujer-niña fue la niña que ayudé a criar y la mujer que hice nacer. Mi mujer. Cuán iluso pensar que el pasado y el presente pueden confundirse pero... pero ella siempre lo dijo, lo aceptó y lo afirmó sin ser obligada a nada. Mi mujer y si bien no es sabido por nadie ha de tenerse implícito. Mi mujer por decisión suya y venia mía, mi mujer aunque no se haya propagado la noticia.

  
El ligero y casi imperceptible roce de la tela de su kimono con el piso del templo hizo que me diera cuenta de que ella seguía en la puerta, parada, esperando alguna clase de palabra. ¿Quizá había saludado ya? No la había escuchado. En estos últimos tiempos mi mente vuela en los recuerdos, posándose en cada uno, evocando sentimientos que me creí incapaz de tener y que solo estaban enterrados, olvidados y que ella se encargó de despertar a base de empeño y dedicación incondicional; emociones que por más que decidí no evocar era imposible, pues cada vez se hacía más difícil pretender que nada había cambiado, que todo era diferente. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo de aquello, aun a sabiendas de que quizá todo había cambiado y que no había forma de reclamar lo perdido el recuerdo sigue ardiendo y llama a recobrar a lo que renuncié. Las mismas emociones, las mismas formas de ser: posesivo, receloso, apasionado, insaciable... inclusive sino es exteriorizado. Han de estar implícitos también. 

Solo somos ella y yo, uno frente al otro una vez más. Está aquí, nuevamente, y después de mucho tiempo de no verla su presencia me reconforta. ¿Es suficiente? Quizá no pero es lo mínimamente necesario para calmar la añoranza. Y si bien saciar las ansias que nacieron en mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente en aquella primera vez en que se ofreció sin reservas a mí es imposible, su mirada es suficiente para menguar esta desesperación por saborear el que esté viva y nuevamente cerca de mí. Su piel, su mirada, su presencia, su voz... toda ella. 

Aquella vez que hice todo lo que pude por largarla de este lugar, por mantenerla alejada de mí y evitar que las últimas barreras puestas por mí mismo fueran destruidas por su desnudez y la mía, vestida en caricias y suspiros entrecortados. Aun así, los intentos jamás fueron los suficientes, no hubo forma de resistirse a su mirada, a la tentación de tener cerca de mí aquello que se me ofrecía sin reservas. Así que la hice mía, sin pensar -¿para qué pensar?- solo sintiendo y qué bien se sentía sentir y por una vez exteriorizarlo.

  
Ese día no hubo restricciones, ni promesas, ni precaución, ni fue el comienzo de nada. Solo sucedió. Sabía que al día siguiente todo sería distinto pero ese día, solo ese día me era permitido dejar de ser yo y robar un poco de su vitalidad, fundirme en ella en formas más profundas que simplemente la física y recobrar un poco de la humanidad que al parecer perdí entre una desgracia y otra.

  
Y, como pensé desde el principio, al día siguiente todo cambió. No sé si sería justo decir que ambos sabíamos que sería distinto, quizá ella fue más optimista y esperó un cambio real y no encontró nada más que un 'Adiós, Misao, esto fue un error, espero que algún día logres perdonarme' junto a su futon al que yo mismo me encargué de moverla después de pasar la noche admirando aquello que acababa de reclamar como mío hasta que el cansancio hizo que durmiera el letargo del placer junto a ella. 

  
Aquel día desperté pensando en ella, como tantas veces, y la vi a mi lado, de la forma que jamás pensé que podría ser posible. Ella era aquella criatura que ayudé a criar cuando niña, la misma pequeña cuyo padre dejó bajo mi cuidado diciéndome que era ella quien valía más que su vida y su lealtad al Oniwabanshu. Esa misma niña fue ultrajada por un traidor, tomada por alguien que no merecía acercársele en esa o cualquier otra forma. Tan solo una noche la ató a la amargura de mi existencia, tan solo una noche de descontrol la convirtió en mía cuando no la quería ni la quiero así, a mi lado, compartiendo el martirio de cargar con culpas que no son suyas.

Entonces me fui.

  
Tenía la necesidad de dejarla, de no verla, de no sentir su mirada sobre mí nuevamente. Aquellos ojos grandes y verdes, tan verdes, mirándome esperando una respuesta a su entrega, una promesa que jamás podría darle pues no me estaba permitido. No, no soportaría ver el reproche o la esperanza en sus ojos, no sé qué habría sido peor. Simplemente ambos no pertenecíamos juntos, jamás lo haríamos. Yo he vivido tanto que desearía no haberlo hecho y ella apenas conoce del mundo y tiene ansias insaciables de extender sus alas más y más. No pertenecemos juntos, fue un error craso e irreparable y no quise estar ahí para seguir arruinándole la vida. No la tomaré más, me dije, no la envolveré en un manto de desesperanza solo por el error de un momento.

  
Y después de tanto tiempo de meditación en muchos lugares distintos, de soledad inconmensurable, buscando paz mental, necesitando liberarme del recuerdo desgarrador y a la vez sumamente placentero de aquel día, de aquel error que remeció mi vida una vez más dejándome sin idea de qué era lo correcto. Fallé una vez más, fallé a otra promesa, fallé a la confianza de mi mentor... y aun así no era el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad el que sentía, quizá si hubiese sido así habría podido ocupar mi tiempo en remorderme y no en recordar. Todo sobre ella se hacía recurrente en mis sueños, en cualquier momento. Se quedó grabada en mi mente y estampó el recuerdo de su ser con tinta indeleble. Aquel error terriblemente gratificante me hizo conocer el descaro y la deseé todavía más. Inclusive hundiéndome en el desconcierto de saber que estaba mal, sentía la necesidad de obtener nuevamente la fuente de este caos que residía en mí; pensaba en cuán vil podía llegar a ser por desear mancillarla más y más y saciar la necesidad recalcitrante que vibraba al compás de esos recuerdos. Tenerla se hacía cada vez más imperioso. 

  
Ahora está ahí, parada, esperando a que diga algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Misao? ¿Lo suficiente para que me hayas olvidado? Me miras, tus ojos no tienen aquella vivacidad que creí poder adquirir cuando te tuve... cuán iluso, cuán... egoísta. La veo, me ve, y desvía su mirada hacia el piso. Se avergüenza, como cualquier mujer decente lo haría al ver la faz de aquel que representa su deshonra. Quisiera alegrarme al verte así, quizá hasta sientas asco por mí y sé que eso es lo que merezco mas no puedo, tan solo contemplar esa posibilidad me sienta muy mal. 

Pero a pesar del tiempo, de mi supuesta apatía, de mi insensibilidad... 

Aun así vienes. 

La sigo viendo sin decir nada, la necesito y no hay un ápice de miedo o vergüenza en admitírmelo a mí mismo. Saberlo debería hacerme sentir siquiera alguna clase de molestia o bochorno mas no siento nada de eso, no hay forma de sentir arrepentimiento, y mientras no se lo haga saber no hay forma de que ella salga afectada. 

  
Ha pasado bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para dejar en el pasado todo lo vivido. ¿Por qué volví?- me pregunto siempre- ¿por qué someterla a esta tortura? ¿por qué someterme a mí mismo a este infierno de represión? ¿Por qué creer que tus promesas seguirían intactas? 

Sentir... quién iba a pensar que volver a sentir, a desear de esta forma, con fuerza, necesidad, y con una voracidad extrema iba a ser gracias a ella, y que la fuerza de todo este remolino de emociones estuviese dirigido precisamente hacia ella misma. Ella no sabe cuánta injerencia tuvo y tiene en mí, ni se lo imagina, y no hay forma de que lo haga, jamás se lo di a entender salvo ese día en que las caricias dijeron más de lo que cualquier palabra pudo contener. Es una pena que siempre seguirás doliéndome, Misao, solo quisiera yo no ser causa de tu dolor, muy dentro de mí ruego porque por fin me hayas olvidado, así como a mí me será imposible olvidarte. 

  
- Misao, adelante.

  
- Arigato

  
El silencio molesto y tan poco característico que sigue a su entrada al templo hace que piense por enésima vez que no debería haber vuelto. Fue imposible evitar desear que fuera sincera pues contrario a lo que pueda pensar ella o cualquiera, yo siempre la escuché; incluso aquellos primeros tiempos cuando era inevitable aburrirme con su cháchara interminable y luego cuando se convirtió en una rutina que me hacía conocer un poco más a la mujer que tenía en frente y que con sus conversaciones y comentarios comenzaba a aparecer menos vacua frente a mis ojos; y todavía más allá en el tiempo, como ahora, cuando aprendí a extrañar y a adorar sus tertulias que para cualquiera habrían parecido monólogos y que para mí eran más, mucho más que una conversación: eran un oasis en la tribulación de los recuerdos, pesares, dolores, temores... una necesidad para la vida solitaria a la que me inserté una vez más. En aquella época todo era bueno, todo era razón suficiente para acercarse a mí. 

  
Mas hoy, su silencio marcaba la diferencia. 

  
Silencio, ni una palabra más allá de las necesarias que por cortesía se murmuran para fingir que existe un ambiente de normalidad cuando la verdad es que nada es normal. ¿Tenía acaso derecho a extrañar esos días en que su sonrisa jamás correspondida era tan libremente entregada? Quizá no, pero no puedo evitar recordar. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y puedo aún rememorar con exactitud impresionante cada uno de los gestos que tenía para diferentes ocasiones, esos detalles, aquella mirada perdida cuando recordaba cosas que vivimos juntos o cómo su cabeza buscó aquel lugar entre mi cuello y mi hombro y lo declaró solo suyo con un beso; aquella vez que aferrarse a mí parecía no ser suficiente para calmar la tensión y llegar al éxtasis; no me es difícil saber a qué reaccionaba bien y a qué mal, hasta puedo saber que pasé de una de esas categorías a otra; sin problema alguno sé cómo hacer que pierda la razón en un momento de pasión absoluta; sé cuán hábiles esas manos suyas pueden llegar a ser al ser movidas por el morbo y el deseo; sé cuándo es que necesita una caricia y qué lugar requiere atención mientras desciende de los cielos con esa sensación de ligereza mental y corporal que solo la satisfacción carnal puede otorgar. 

  
Sé mucho pues los recuerdos son muy vívidos, siempre fue un libro abierto para mí, nunca tuvo miedo a darse a conocer, así era ella, Misao, siempre honesta, sincera... esa fue la Misao que conocí, la mujer que hice mía, sea por equivocación o no, pero mía. Mas todo está propenso al cambio, inclusive aquello que se cree conocer tan bien. Creí saber cómo manejar tus emociones, siendo tú quien sin saberlo manejabas las mías. Hasta hoy.

  
¿Lograste olvidarme, Misao? ¿No había sido esto para siempre? ¿No dijiste...

  
¡Qué egoísta!

  
Aquel que toma y no entrega no tiene derecho a siquiera pensar en retomar lo perdido.

  
Aquel que abandona no tiene derecho a reclamar.

  
Aquel que lastima no tiene derecho a nada.

* * *

  
**_Fragilidad, condición del amor  
Regla cauta y feroz  
Donde solo hay dos_**

**_  
Formas de amar,   
mil maneras de actuar  
Una buena ocasión para conversar  
Y mandar mis cartas hasta donde pueda rescatarte del olvido  
Amor mío_**

**_Me prometiste el cielo y la tierra   
y todo lo que no existiera  
Me encadenaste a tu encanto  
Y en mi propio llanto   
no quiero pensar_**

**_Se me olvidó olvidar   
Hasta cuando tendré que aguantar  
Tu sonido en el silencio de esta mente  
Que revienta solo al verte  
Que con solo dos palabras   
Haces versos en mi almohada_**

**_Si esto es fragilidad, yo soy frágil por ti.  
_**

**_Se marchitaron tus ojos,   
tus manos  
Tu lecho ya no es más mi hoguera  
Me senté a verte escondido en la hiedra vi tu sombra  
Y me dio la sospecha  
Que te ibas a acercando hasta mi puerto en primavera_**

**_  
No pensaste que yo tengo que cargar con esta mente  
Que revienta solo al verte  
Que con solo dos palabras,   
Haces versos en mi almohada  
Si esto es fragilidad..._**

**_Yo soy frágil  
por ti. _**

* * *

Durante toda la ceremonia del té permaneció callada, como supuestamente debía ser lo tradicional ¿mas desde cuándo Misao entraba en ese rango? Si algo no era, era precisamente ser tradicional, ese espíritu libre nunca conoció de celdas en el que no pudiese extender sus alas. Ni siquiera conmigo, inclusive si no hubo nunca un 'no' a ningún requerimiento mío esto nunca fue una derrota, pues en sus deseos estaba complacerme. No había límites para su libertad, no los conocía ni quería hacerlo. Y yo lo preferí así aquel día, no hubo reticencia ni objeciones de mi parte pues era como asirse a aquella utopía, a ese deseo ilusorio que se ve concretado en otra persona. Era vivir esa libertad ansiada en ella. Si yo tenía cadenas y ella ninguna... ¿es posible ser en otra persona? Sí, y aunque pueda creerse una ilusión o mera sensación, esa vez yo fui en ella. 

  
Hoy todo es distinto. La frialdad, la cortesía obligada... ¿dónde está aquel desbordante optimismo? ¿dónde está la Misao no siempre muy racional a la hora de medir sus actos? ¿Dónde está aquella mujer tan distinta a mí? 

- A-aoshi-sa-sama, su té

  
Su voz era distinta, más apagada, sin vivacidad, rutinaria. ¿Por qué tan de pronto...? Su mano extendió el té, lo dejó frente a mí y luego se paró. Una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. 

  
Antes que mi mente pudiese pensar en una reacción racional o en algo que decir, alargué mi mano y tomé la suya entre la mía. Su espalda demostraba tensión, tan solo el roce de mis manos la ponía nerviosa. Luego volteó sorprendida, inquieta. Muchas preguntas en su mirada que pasaba de posarse en mi rostro a donde nuestras manos estaban suspendidas en el aire, unidas.

- ¿Aoshi-sama? ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó viendo el piso de pronto. 

Y aunque quería preguntar qué sucedía sabía que no era mi derecho interrogarla. Ella, Misao, no estaba más bajo mi tutela, no estaba obligada a responderme ni a atenderme; si bien no tenía ningún poder que me permitiera hacer que me obedezca, ella era mía, nunca se había negado a mis pedidos, no sería esta la primera vez ¿verdad? Ella seguía siendo mía a pesar del tiempo, ella lo dijo, debía responderme, confiar en mí... 

  
- Hai

  
- ¿Qué es lo que Aoshi-sama desea?

  
- Siéntate, Misao

  
- Aoshi-sama yo...

  
Con mi brazo la atraje más hacia mí, luego la solté. Ella se acomodó frente a mí, su mirada seguía en el suelo. 

- ¿No me acompañas? - dije señalando el té por gusto. Su mirada no me vio hacer aquel gesto.

  
- Aoshi-sama yo...

  
Mi mano se levantó nuevamente, esta vez no fue algo instintivo, tomé su mentón y obligué a que me viera directamente. Bajando el tono de mi voz levemente decidí obtener respuestas. Era mi derecho, ella era mía, me lo dijo, lo sabía.

  
- ¿Tú? - pregunté sin mover mi mano.

  
- Yo quisiera retirarme - respondió ella haciendo claros esfuerzos por no derramar las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos. Quise acercarme y secar sus mejillas que empezaban a empaparse mas no lo hice. 

  
- ¿Por qué? 

- ¡Por-porque sí! ¡déjeme! - intentó remover mi mano mas no la moví de donde estaba. Ejercí un poco más de fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria pero ella era fuerte, podría soportar un ligero. Esto no es nada, me dije, nada. Lágrimas de frustración caían por sus mejillas. 

  
- Iie- mis ojos ahora viendo al piso. 

  
- Onegai... deje que me vaya... 

  
- Iie 

La atraje hacia mí. No, no dejaría que se vaya. Mis brazos alrededor de su menuda figura que conocía a la perfección con tan solo una noche de placer infinito y estudio meticuloso de cada rincón, descubriendo con la apenas cantidad necesaria de luz cómo aquellas zonas de su piel lozana al ligero contacto con mis dedos la hacían temblar de ansiedad y deseo. Lugares en que su piel vibraba debajo de mi boca, pidiendo lo que ni siquiera mil palabras podrían transmitir con tal precisión. 

  
  
- ¿Por qué? - me preguntó tratando de guardar la mayor distancia que podía- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡¿por qué volviste?! ¡solo quiero que me dejes! ¿no lo entiendes? ¡me haces daño! Yo... yo ya no lo soporto, ¿es que acaso no lo comprendes? 

No respondí. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto tú a mí?- me vi tentado a gritar. ¿No es esto lo que siempre quisiste? ¿No era esto lo que buscabas aquella tarde que te entregaste a mí? ¿Qué buscabas, Misao? ¿Qué querías de mí? ¿Qué esperaste que hiciera o que diera? 

  
Solté el abrazo en que la tenía aprisionada y se liberó. Sus manos, sobre mi pecho, empujando con toda la fuerza que podían. Sus lágrimas me empapaban el gi, el pesar causaba que en mi pecho sintiera una constricción. Su mirada no solo guardaba tristeza sino también aquella determinación de cuando alguien se enfrenta a un reto. Se paró, dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo. Se fue, se alejó de mí sin siquiera mirar atrás.

  
Tres horas más tarde el té seguía donde estaba, sin siquiera haber sido probado, frío, tan frío como la sensación que la ventana daba a mi palma y a mi frente. Mi mirada hacia la casa, ¿vendrías nuevamente? Y en un afán de mentirme a mí mismo me dije que sí pues era yo a quien amabas ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces lo dijiste? ¿Cuántas veces mi oído oyó repetir esa letanía que no me abandona hasta ahora? 

  
_**Te amo**_

  
¿Cuántas veces lo dijiste, murmuraste, repetiste, gemiste...?

¿Volvería a escucharlo de tus labios? 

Llovía el cielo las lágrimas que no podía derramar. Un amago de sonrisa se hizo lugar en mi rostro. Irónico. Totalmente irónico. Es comúnmente sabido mas parece nunca ser totalmente asimilado: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. 

  
Pasaron los días, no venías, yo seguía esperando en silencio. Nunca fui a buscarte, tú siempre habías venido, creí que si estaba en tus deseos volverías a hacerlo. 

  
Sigues sin volver

No soporto la idea de no volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo de estar alejado de ti. Solo verte me hubiese sido suficiente, solo oír la plática de la Misao de antes hubiese sido bastante. Los recuerdos ya no me satisfacían y aunque sabía bien que así debía ser, que nada debía cambiar no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá volverías, que tus ojos me mirarían como antes, como aquella vez y no como ahora: tan vacíos, tan tristes. Pensé que de repente aquellas dos palabras volverían a ser pronunciadas por tus labios y que todo estaría bien, en esa secreta complicidad del secreto que ambos guardábamos, pues eso hubiese sido suficiente para mí. Verte y saber que estabas ahí, hablando sin cesar a mi lado, riéndote sola y sonriéndome como si encontraras algún aliciente para tu felicidad en mí.

  
Tan solo verte, sentirte cerca aunque no tenerte podría haber sido mejor que estar confinado a olvidar lo inolvidable, a arrepentirme de aquello que hace que cada día me acerque a la ventana y busque en la distancia tu figura entre las otras, y que a pesar de que no crucemos miradas ni palabras siempre esté pendiente a lo que haces. 

  
Me acerco esporádicamente a la casa pensando en cruzarme contigo, calculando las posibilidades de que pronto vuelvas a mi vida a representar cualquier papel pues inclusive el más insignificante hubiese sido el principal en esta soledad que ya me es insoportable. 

  
Pero no estás aquí, ya no más.

¿Vendrás algún día?

  
A lo lejos tú y tu sombra se escabullían uniéndose al panorama, se alejaban y se acercaban mas nunca lo suficiente, nunca como lo hubiese deseado yo. 

  
Aquellas palabras nunca respondidas y ahora tan ansiadas. ¿Dónde están?   
¿Dónde estás? 

¿Vienes Misao?

Y la pregunta día tras día es respondida con tu ausencia. No obstante, si algo tiene de bueno el tiempo es que sigue pasando y cada segundo, minuto, hora muerta da comienzo a un nuevo segundo, minuto y hora. La espera se hace menos dolorosa cuando la negación se confunde por esperanza y cuando lo ilusorio se confunde con certeza. 

  
¿Vendrás?

  
Sigo esperando

* * *

**_  
Notas finales de una Shiomei en crisis:_**

**Shiomei llora en una esquina y se golpea cabeza contra la pared** 

¡¡¡¡¡No debería haberlo subido!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Es que Aoshi es un personaje DEMASIADO difícil mas la canción es deliciosa y apenas la oí pensé en un A&M!!!! ¿Me creerían que pensaba hacer de este fic uno romántico? Pero la verdad es que no pude, para escribir romances hay que saber hacerlos y yo soy mala para ellos. ¡¡¡¡Este es un ANGST, uno de los géneros que más me gustan!!!! (_***Todos de repente miran a Shiomei como a bicho raro***_) Además... Aoshi es perfecto para este tipo de fics, créanlo o no, yo no me lo imagino feliz, solo el hecho de hacerlo sonreír en mis historias (y para eso tengo que imaginármelo) me da escalofríos. (_***Shiomei agarra su chompa más abrigadora y se la pone a pesar que está en invierno***_) ¿Ven? Muchos escalofríos. 

  
Solo una cosa más, pienso hacer otro one-shot en relación a esta misma problemática pero desde el punto de vista del otro personaje retratado, quizá de esa forma ambos lados puedan ser entendidos y, así, mejor comprendidos. Usará otra canción del mismo autor (¡que es excelente también!), pero solo lo subiré a la web si y solo si este fic tiene respuesta. Sino, lo guardaré para mí, no vale la pena si nadie quiere leerlo, solo crearía inconveniencias. ¿no creen?

Pues bien, gracias por leer la historia y...

**  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW SINO NO HAY SEGUNDA PARTE!!!!!!!!!!**

Con cariño,

  
**Shiomei**


End file.
